Marionete
by franmadaraki
Summary: A história que vocês irão ler se passou há muitos anos, tanto que os personagens citados aqui foram esquecidos pela própria história, sendo as suas armaduras douradas as únicas coisas que provam que um dia eles caminharam entre nós. Por isso, sente-se em um lugar confortável e faça uma xícara de chá porque agora iremos contar a trágica história de alguém que não existiu.


**CAP I - CÂNCER**

– Caros cavaleiros, quero apresentar a vocês o novo cavaleiro da constelação de escorpião, Agabo (1).

Estávamos em fileira na sala do Grande Mestre, naquela formação costumeira, porque depois de tantos anos, finalmente a casa de escorpião seria ocupada por alguém. Agabo, como o Grande Mestre o chamou, permaneceu calado. Ele era um sujeito alto, com longuíssimos cabelos de ébano que caíam livremente pelo rosto muito pálido e que, por causa da roupa branca de treinamento, o fazia parecer quase sem cor.

– Eu espero que todos possam dar-se muito bem com o novo integrante e que este consiga dar o melhor de si em prol da deusa Atena. Com exceção de câncer e de escorpião, o resto está dispensado.

Eu vi todos os meus colegas indo em direção à porta enquanto eu permanecia na mesma posição, somente quando eu ouvi o "aproxime-se" do homem a minha frente é que comecei a dar pequenas passadas em direção aos dois.

– Mestre. - Falei, dando uma pequena reverência.

– Sage, preciso que você mostre a Agabo a nova casa dele, bem como os locais de treino.

–Sim, mestre.

O Grande Mestre, a voz da deusa Atena na Terra e segundo em comando era um homem alto e de postura imponente, apesar da idade os seus movimentos eram firmes e os olhos pareciam duas aves de rapinas, rápidos e letais para abocanhar a presa.

– Depois disso quero que comunique a aquário que o seu reinado de solidão acabou e que eu não aceito contestações.

– Sim, mestre.

– Dispensados.

Escorpião e eu começamos a descer as escadarias em um silêncio constrangedor, desde o momento em que o vi ele não falou nem sequer uma palavra.

– Então A...Agabo - Disse, tentando lembrar o nome do cavaleiro - este templo é território do Cavaleiro de Peixes, Annalie (2). Você não pode simplesmente passar pelas casas, tem que pedir permissão, assim: Cavaleiro de Peixes, Câncer e Escorpião pedem permissão para passar.

–Permissão concedida - Escutei Anna dizer de dentro do templo.

À medida que fomos entrando pela casa pudemos ver a figura esguia de Annalie, ele nunca se aproximava demais por causa do seu sangue venenoso, em vez disso nos olhava de uma distância segura, curioso por causa do meu acompanhante. Anna merecia o título de cavaleiro mais bonito, era realmente uma visão! Ele era dono de um lisíssimo cabelo loiro, quase branco que chegava até a sua cintura, os olhos de um azul claríssimo iam em direção a Agabo e depois voltavam para mim. Ele ainda trajava a armadura de peixes e apertava o elmo contra as mãozinhas delicadas.

– Então, até mais Anna.

– Até Sage.

Fomos fazendo isso em todas as casas até chegar a escorpião, por onde passávamos os cavaleiros ficavam interessados na figura calada que me seguia feito uma sombra. Quanto a mim, bem, eu já estava cansado de ser ignorado, por isso dei graças a Atena quando chegamos à oitava casa.

– Bem, chegamos ao fim do passeio. Cavaleiro de escorpião, esta é sua casa. - Agabo finalmente demonstrou alguma reação e tirou a franja dos olhos que, vejam só, são escarlates! Ele começou a dá pequenas passadas em direção ao interior ao templo, em uma ação de quase curiosidade. Quase, se não fosse o vazio presente nos olhos escarlates.

– Minha... Casa... Isso tudo... Só pra mim? - O escorpiano falava como se de repente tivesse esquecido de como falar grego.

– É um privilégio por ser um cavaleiro de ouro – Disse sorrindo

– Cavaleiro de ouro...

– Bem, por enquanto não há nenhuma ordem para você, por isso descanse. Nos vemos amanhã no treinamento. - Despedi-me de Agabo e fui em direção ao meu próprio templo.

Continuei descendo as escadas pensando que ainda teria que voltar a subí-las mais tarde, já que o cavaleiro de aquário não se encontrava no seu templo. Entrei pela porta e soltei um suspiro cansado, finalmente em casa, retirei a armadura dourada, ficando apenas com a roupa que uso por debaixo dela e fui ao meu quarto. Estava muito cansado e só pensava em dormir.

– Chegou tarde hoje. - Ouvi uma voz conhecida ecoar pelos meus aposentos.

– Hakurei? O que fazes aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Tantas perguntas. Será que um homem não pode mais visitar o seu irmão gêmeo? Se alguém reclamar é só eu soltar o meu cabelo assim - Ele desfaz o rabo de cavalo e liberta os longos cabelos prateados - que ninguém é capaz de notar a diferença. - Soltei um suspiro, era impossível argumentar com o cavaleiro de Altar, em vez disso me sentei na cama.

– Então, o que te traz aqui meu irmão?

Eu já deveria saber, é tão inútil procurar algum tipo de lógica nas atitudes de Hakurei, em vez de me explicar com palavras ele simplesmente quis me mostrar.

 _Pecado._

Era só o que eu pensava quando as nossas bocas se tocavam assim, mas não tinha forças o suficiente para mandá-lo parar, para me mandar parar. Sendo assim, não demorou muito para minha boca abrir, suplicante pelo encontro da língua dele invadindo cada canto da minha cavidade bucal.

–Chega – Disse quando ele finalmente largou a minha boca e desceu até o pescoço.

–Oh, você quer pular as preliminares?

– Hakurei!

Ele me morde, solto um gemido e o meu adversário sabe que eu fui vencido. Meu irmão me deita na cama e fica por cima de mim, me olhando, com os longos cabelos prateados formando uma cascata entre a gente.

– Gosta de olhar para si mesmo enquanto transa? – Desafiei.

– Gosta de ser dominado por si mesmo enquanto transa? – Ouvi-o dizer com um sorrisinho de canto se formando em seus lábios. Recuso-me a acreditar que eu possa fazer uma expressão daquelas.

– Cavaleiro de Câncer, o cavaleiro de aquário, Krest, pede permissão para entrar!

–Oh não! Mande ele embora Sage!

–Hakurei! – Falei enquanto tentava recobrar a postura.

– Sage de câncer, está aí?

–Se não quiser ser rude é só não responder, ele vai pensar que não tem ninguém e vai embora.

– Tens permissão para entrar, cavaleiro de aquário! - Hakurei bufou atrás de mim enquanto eu fingia não escutar e saía do quarto.

– Perdão pela demora senhor, eu estava dormindo. - Menti descaradamente, porém o meu convidado pareceu não notar.

– Não tem problema Sage, desculpe-me por atrapalhar o seu sono.

Bem, acho que aqui vale uma explicação sobre Krest de Aquário. Primeiro, ele é o cavaleiro de ouro mais velho em atividade, por isso é muito respeitado pelos demais. Ele sobreviveu a uma Guerra Santa contra Ares, o deus da guerra ePoseidon, o deus dos mares, agora ele está prestes a participar de outra Guerra Santa, desta vez contra Hades, o Imperador dos mortos. Mas apesar disso ele não aparenta ser idoso que nem o mestre Abnara (3), na verdade, aparenta ser até mais jovem do que alguns cavaleiros de ouro.

– Não tem problema, vamos até a minha sala, o meste Abnara me pediu para que eu tratasse de um assunto com o senhor.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

– Então é isso, Abnara quer que eu forme par com o recém- chegado.

O cavaleiro ajeitou levemente a franja castanha enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá. Krest tinha uma maneira aristocrática de se portar, as roupas que ele usava eram parecidas com as que os nobres costumavam vestir e ele sempre usava um lenço vermelho com uma cruz dourada pendurada, mesmo quando estava de armadura.

–Sim. - Confirmei - Ele também falou que não aceitaria ser contestado.

–Então ele já estava esperando a minha reação negativa. - Apenas suspirei, não é fácil lidar com Krest de aquário.

– Pois bem, e o que ele espera que eu faça com esse novato? Que eu o adestre?

Eu poderia dizer que Agabo é o cavaleiro mais esquisito que eu já vi, que ele quase não fala, é apático e que quando decide falar, as frases saem desconexas. Poderia dizer também que eu apostava que era isso mesmo que o mestre queria, pois só uma pessoa sem nenhum senso de realidade como Agabo poderia suportar o mau gênio do cavaleiro de aquário, mas em vez disso apenas fiquei olhando para o homem na minha frente com a minha melhor "cara de paisagem". Krest deve ter percebido que não arrancaria mais nada de mim e soltou um suspiro.

– Muito obrigado pelo chá Sage, mas agora devo me retirar.

Nos despedimos e eu o acompanhei até a saída do templo, não demorou muito para eu ouvir uma voz familiar atrás de mim.

– Aposto que o velho Krest vai para o templo de aquário fazer um  
boneco voodo do Grande Mestre.

– Hakurei... - Meu irmão pode ser um dos melhores cavaleiros que eu já conheci, mas o que tem de habilidade tem de mau gênio.

– Eu queria que você se empenhasse em falar meu nome assim, tantas vezes, na cama.

 **– Hm**

– Não se estresse amado irmão, eu só fiquei para ouvir a conversa, já estou de saída.

Fiquei observando o meu irmão gêmeo amarrar os longos cabelos prateados em um rabo de cavalo e descer as escadas. Realmente é perda de

tempo tentar discutir com Hakurei.


End file.
